Various known medical devices, such as medical diagnostic instruments, can be equipped with dedicated or attachable illumination assembles to aid in the visualization of a target of interest. Examples of diagnostic instruments having dedicated illumination supplies include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,387, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. According to this patent, an otoscope is defined by a handle portion and an instrument head attached to an upper end of the handle portion. The handle portion has an interior appropriately sized to retain a set of batteries in stacked relation as well as a light source, such as an incandescent lamp, the latter being disposed in an upper portion of the handle portion. The output of the contained lamp is coupled to the proximal end of a bundle of optical fibers that extends as a circular ring at a distal end of an insertion portion of the instrument head. A speculum tip member is attached to the insertion portion in overlaying, releasable fashion so as to enable viewing of the target (i.e., outer ear or tympanic membrane) through an eyepiece that is provided at the proximal end of the instrument head. Additional details relating to the above instrument are provided in the above incorporated '387 patent. Later versions of these instruments have incorporated rechargeable batteries. In at least one such version, these batteries can be recharged without having to remove the batteries from the handle portion using a suitable adapter.
Referring to FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), an example of a medical instrument assembly 200 that includes a releasably attachable illumination assembly is described in which a portable, battery powered reusable illuminator 230 is configured and sized for axial insertion within an enclosed receiving cavity 217 of a disposable vaginal speculum 204. The enclosed receiving cavity 217 is part of a downwardly extending handle portion 216 having a cross section which is adapted and sized to receive an axial portion of the illuminator 230. When properly positioned within the receiving cavity 217, the illuminator 230 is positioned such that a contained light source, such as a white LED, disposed at an upper end 238 of the illuminator housing 234 is coupled optically with the proximal end of an integrated light pipe (not shown) extending from the receiving cavity 217 and along an inner surface of a trough-shaped portion of a lower blade 214 of the vaginal speculum 204. When energized, light emitted by the LED is internally reflected through the light pipe and transmitted at a distal end and through the trough shaped portion of the lower blade 214 towards the target (i.e., cervix) of a female patient. The target can be viewed by the caregiver through a rear opening or aperture 221, which is defined between an upper blade 212 and the lower blade 214 of the speculum 204, the blades 212, 214 being made adjustably movable relative to one another to permit dilation of the cervix of the patient using an articulation mechanism. This latter mechanism includes a slide member 220 having a yoke 228 disposed at an upper end of the slide member 220. A curved section 225 extending from the center of the yoke 228 includes a set of spaced engagement teeth 226 that can be engaged by a lever portion 224, the latter extending from the proximal end of the upper blade 212 wherein the upper blade 212 is hingably connected to the lower blade 214 at respective sides of the yoke 228. The lever portion 224 and the yoke 228 are each configured to enable access to the interior of the speculum 204 through the rear opening 221 and in which the curved portion 225 extends upwardly and rearwardly through the lever portion 224 wherein the curved portion 225, and more specifically the engagement teeth 226, engage an interior surface of the lever portion 224 adjacent an extending bottom tab 227 thereof. The slide member 220 is further adjustable using a lower tongue 229 that engages features provided on the rear facing side of the handle portion 216, including a guide slot 223 having sets of external teeth 222 disposed along the length of the slot 223 on opposing sides.
Still referring to FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), the illuminator 230 is enabled such that the contained LED is automatically energized upon axial insertion into the receiving cavity 217 and more specifically due to engagement between an external contact switch 248 on one lateral side of the illuminator housing 234 with corresponding features (not shown) that are provided within the walls of the receiving cavity 217 in combination with a spring loaded plunger 254 at the opposite lateral side of the illuminator housing 234. In similar fashion, axial removal of the illuminator 230 from the receiving cavity 217 of the speculum 204 automatically deenergizes the contained light source due to the bias of the laterally disposed switch 248. When assembled by axial insertion into the receiving cavity 217, the lower part of the illuminator housing 234 extends outwardly from the speculum 204. The bottom surface of the illuminator 230 is further provided with a set of electrical charging contacts 244 to enable recharging of the contained batteries, which are dedicated and not removable from the illuminator housing 234. Further details relating to the operation and design of the above assembly 200 are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 8,435,175, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Each of the above described instruments/assemblies can include at least one rechargeable battery as a power source used to energize the contained light source. A set of electrical contacts are provided on the bottom end of either the instrument handle or the portable illuminator to enable charging of the contained batteries using a charging station, requiring proper alignment as well as space allocation for the charging circuitry. Additionally, the inclusion of electrical contacts and other engageable features on the illuminator housing can create a potential source of contamination in regard to patient fluids, as well as impact the overall working life of the illuminator.
Due to the presence of the charging contacts and other features, cleaning of the illuminator of FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) for reuse thereof is restricted to wiping the housing with a cleaning solution. Since the illuminator is not fluidically sealed, the illuminator cannot be immersed or be similarly handled.